


По любви

by Mey_Chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: У Лотора есть небольшая тайна, о которой узнал Лэнс — на свою беду.





	По любви

В темноте что-то было. Шевелилось, дышало, всхлипывало, и от этого по коже у Лэнса побежали мурашки. 

Сразу же вспомнились страшные фильмы про космических монстров, которые, даже не зная о дедушке Дарвине, были готовы избавить галактику от глупых космонавтов по всем заветам естественного отбора. В истории Лэнса он сам, по его мнению, играл роль комического героя, а значит, мог и умереть прямо здесь, в тёмном складе, куда квизнак дёрнул его заглянуть в поисках какой-то механической хрени для Ханка. Ханк вот не комический герой, он — тёмная лошадка. И у него есть шансы выжить вместе с Пидж, особенно если он окажется андроидом. Хотя Широ больше тянул на андроида…

Всё это пронеслось в голове Лэнса за долю секунды, прежде чем он всмотрелся в темноту и увидел знакомые очертания: острые уши и пышную гриву волос.

— Лотор? — сказал он слабым голосом, делая шаг назад. 

Принцам вроде не по статусу откладывать яйца внутри чьих-то тел, и с этой стороны Лотора можно не бояться. С другой…

— А почему ты голый? — наивно спросил Лэнс, и Лотор бросился на него.

Позже Лэнс готов был признать, что лучше бы Лотор оказался Королевой (или Королём?) Чужих, потому что даже это не было бы так… так… О, вспоминая эту бесславную встречу, Лэнс хотел провалиться в ближайшую чёрную дыру.

Лотор прижал его к стене, ухватил за запястья и втянул носом воздух опасно близко от лица Лэнса.

— Что ты делаешь, Лотор? — осведомился Лэнс в надежде, что это дурной сон, и Лотор ответит голосом мамы: «Вставай, засоня! Завтрак уже остыл».

Но Лотор зарычал, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами, в жёлтом свете которых утонула радужка, приблизил лицо и укусил Лэнса за нижнюю губу. Даже не так: прихватил её острыми зубами и потянул. Было не столько больно, сколько удивительно — и что это вообще такое?

Следующий вопрос Лэнс не успел озвучить, потому что Лотор припал сухими губами к его шее, и Лэнс застонал от неожиданного удовольствия, разлившегося по всему телу. 

Именно так: Лотор прикусывал кожу на его шее, а Лэнс млел и испытывал такое наслаждение, как… Да, наверное, как никогда раньше.

— Стой, — сорванно прошептал он, хотя вовсе не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось. — Не надо… да, и вот тут тоже не надо… и тут...

И всё это время Лотор прижимался к нему, и Лэнс чувствовал его стояк. Ну и пусть, Лэнсу не жалко, у него самого тоже стояло.

Когда Лотор ослабил хватку, Лэнс сам обхватил его и совсем сомлел, чувствуя под пальцами горячее гладкое тело. Его хотелось держать, не отнимая рук, и тискать, и целовать, и попробовать на вкус. 

Лотор стащил с него куртку, и это было правильно: зачем столько одежды? Толстовку и майку под ней Лэнс стянул сам — и едва не кончил, когда язык и губы Лотора коснулись обнажённой кожи груди.

То, что Лотор при этом издавал только нечленораздельные звуки и в основном рычал, Лэнса совсем не волновало. 

Лотор подхватил его под зад и приподнял обеими руками, так что Лэнсу пришлось обхватить его ногами за бёдра. Член Лотора теперь был между ягодиц, и прикосновение заводило даже через ткань.

Подцепив когтистой рукой пояс джинсов, Лотор потянул их вниз, но они удержались на ремне.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — обморочно прошептал Лэнс, расстёгивая пряжку, но дрожащие руки не слушались. Лотору, видимо, надоело ждать, и, по-прежнему удерживая Лэнса одной рукой на весу, когтями второй он черканул прямо по его боку, пытаясь разодрать несчастный ремень вместе с поясом.

Боль отрезвила Лэнса.

Только что он был готов отдаться Лотору на тёмном складе в антисанитарных условиях, а сейчас от ужаса заорал, вывернулся и шлёпнулся на пол, больно ударившись.

Лотор тоже отступил. Взгляд у него прояснился, и ошалевшему от происходящего Лэнсу даже показалось на мгновение, что тот сам шокирован случившимся. На мгновение — потому что дольше приглядываться Лэнс не стал и рванул прочь, прижимая руку к раненому боку. 

Он мчался по коридору, даже не оглядываясь, чтобы не увидеть, как голый Лотор несётся за ним, словно Патрик Бэйтман из «Американского психопата». Однако, пробежав через пол-Замка, он понял, что не слышит шагов. Его никто не преследовал. А ещё Лэнс обнаружил, что стоит рядом с собственной каютой. То, что он умудрился никого не встретить, было настоящим чудом. 

Недолго думая, Лэнс влетел внутрь, заперся и отнял руку от бока. И пусть та была в крови, рана оказалась вовсе не такой серьезной, как он думал — три неглубокие царапины. 

Но их всё равно надо было промыть, тем более, сейчас больше всего Лэнсу хотелось под душ, желательно, ледяной. Что он и сделал.

Вода немного охладила порыв бежать к паладинам и предупредить их об опасности. Ну вот что он скажет? «Эй, ребята, осторожнее, тут ходит голый Лотор и вытворяет клёвые штуки языком и зубами, надевайте штаны, которые легко снимаются. То есть не снимаются». 

Вот если бы он напал при свидетелях… Ох, это был бы номер, но Лэнсу тогда хотя бы поверили. Он просто постарается держать всех вместе в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов, и как только Лотор появится, то… Будет видно. Вместе что-нибудь придумают и не дадут Лотору себя покусать и оставить без штанов.

Удача, которая в начале дня повернулась к Лэнсу фиолетовой лоторовой задницей, на сей раз ему улыбнулась: в кают-компании оказались все паладины и Аллура с Кораном. И все посмотрели на Лэнса очень неодобрительно.

— А я всё жду деталь, — сказал Ханк. 

— Мы тут типа управление чиним, — добавила Пидж. — Ты, наверное, не отличил деталь от стеллажа и не смог принести, потому что было тяжело и непонятно?

— Будь посерьезней, пожалуйста, — недовольно сказал Широ, а Кит буркнул:

— Я схожу вместо этого чуда.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Лэнс. 

Кит вздрогнул. 

— Я схожу еще раз и принесу вам эту чёртову деталь! То есть… Как хорошо, что мы все собрались вместе, — протараторил Лэнс, одновременно преграждая дорогу Киту. Каким бы говнюком тот ни был, Кит не заслужил пятиминутки удовольствия с голым рычащим Лотором. — Ребята, что мы все помешались на этой войне и спасении галактики, может, отдохнём, сыграем, не знаю, в «Правда или действие»?

— Иди в задницу, — раздосадовано сказал Кит. — И дай уже пройти, это не смешно. 

Он почти дошёл до двери, когда Лэнс снова преградил ему дорогу.

— Погоди! — взвыл он. — Там — Лотор, и он неодетый, и он делает всякие штуки…

— Лотор? — после небольшой заминки переспросил Кит, и Лэнс уже собирался продолжить, когда понял, что Кит смотрит выше его глаз, на что-то за спиной Лэнса. 

Он обернулся и обмер, потому что Лотор, теперь уже одетый, стоял в дверях. Выглядел он неважно, но вменяемо. 

Что совсем не помешало Лэнсу вскрикнуть и стратегически отступить за Кита. 

Лотор нахмурился, но тут же перевёл взгляд на остальных паладинов с Аллурой во главе и шагнул в кают-компанию. Вопреки ожиданиям Лэнса, никого заваливать он не собирался. Наоборот, спокойным голосом осведомился:

— Что с управлением? Вы починили?

— В процессе, — сухо ответила Пидж. — Послали тут кое-кого на склад за деталями, пока безрезультатно.

— Мы скоро устраним все неполадки, — непривычно мягко сказала Аллура, но Лотор, казалось, вовсе её не слушал. После слов Пидж о складе он явно напрягся и внимательно посмотрел на паладинов, даже обернулся на Кита с Лэнсом. Лэнс ответил ему привычным злым взглядом. 

Ага, боится, галровский извращенец. И правильно делает. 

На лице Лотора явно читалась растерянность, но мгновение спустя он справился с собой и ответил в тон принцессе:

— Всецело полагаюсь на таланты паладинов.

 

***   
Не то чтобы Лотор совсем не нравился Лэнсу. Конечно, он — бывший враг и скользкая тварь, которая подбивает клинья к Аллуре и втирает очки всем остальным паладинам. И в то же время он был диснеевским принцем-красавчиком с мускулатурой мечты и такими шикарными волосами, что за секрет ухода Лэнс готов был душу продать. Вот-вот тряхнёт гривой, запоёт и закружит Аллуру в танце, а вокруг будут щебетать птички и плясать еноты.

Однако даже прекрасные серебристые волосы не давали Лотору права расхаживать голышом и нападать на людей. Особенно когда он так старался казаться хорошим парнем.

Честно говоря, Лэнсу было дурно. Больше всего ему хотелось свернуться на постели под одеялом и никуда не вылезать. Как ни крути, это было насилие, и даже то, что Лэнс едва не кончил в процессе, этого не отменяло. Более того, это и было самым ужасным — то, как легко сам Лэнс потерял голову, стоило чуть приласкать. 

Но он был паладином, героем — и значит, не мог спустить на тормозах случившееся. Крадучись он вернулся на склад, забрал одежду, а перед сном, зашивая прорехи от когтей, придумал хитрый план, разоблачающий порочную натуру Лотора прямо перед паладинами. 

Вот только тот совсем не пригодился.

Утром во время завтрака Лотор выглядел весьма бледно: под глазами тени, из идеальной причёски выбилось несколько прядей, взгляд потухший. В ответ на вежливые вопросы о самочувствии ответил что-то о нехорошем излучении ближайшей звезды, поковырял в тарелке, извинился и ушёл к себе.

— Что с тобой? — спросила Пидж, и Лэнс понял, что сверлит взглядом дверь столовой. — Ты его как будто убить готов.

— Послушай, Лэнс, если ты не доверяешь новому союзнику, то это плохо для нас всех, — сказала Аллура.

Широ хлопнул ладонью по столу, привлекая внимание.

— Именно так, — добавил он. — Это может быть критично в бою. 

«Тебя бы зажали в тёмном углу, посмотрим, что ты бы сказал и как бы изменил своё понятие критичности», — угрюмо подумал Лэнс. Слова осуждения от кумира юности оказались последней каплей. 

Он молча встал, вышел из столовой и отправился за Лотором, догнав того недалеко от его каюты. Отлично, коридор — это почти нейтральная территория. И там их могут увидеть, так что Лотор не будет сильно распускать лапы.

Однако тот, судя по виду, и не думал что-то там распускать. Он даже никуда не шёл, а стоял, опёршись о стену плечом и опустив голову. Лэнс замедлил шаг. Одно дело — предъявлять претензии нагло улыбающемуся мудаку, и другое — мудаку в таком состоянии. 

Он подошёл ближе, хлопнул Лотора по спине.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Лотор, не поворачиваясь, дёрнул плечом и буркнул что-то злое.

— Чего? 

— Пошёл вон, — прохрипел Лотор. — Живо!

Лэнс моргнул. Такой наглости он не ожидал.

— Эй, я вообще-то о тебе беспокоюсь, хоть ты повёл себя как сволочь! Надо было ребятам рассказать про склад, чтобы все знали.

Спина Лотора под ладонью дрогнула.

— Так это был ты, — сказал он. 

Лэнс отступил и нахмурился.

— Да, это был я, и если ты думаешь, что…

Лотор обернулся, и Лэнс с ужасом увидел уже знакомый жёлтый взгляд. Как и прежде, он ничего не успел сделать — Лотор схватил его, прижав руки к телу, и впился в губы поцелуем. 

Что было дальше, Лэнс почти не помнил. Кроме того, что целовался Лотор потрясающе. Можно сказать, что это было почти как занятие любовью. Лотор целовался как трахался, и как же это было охрененно.

Несмотря на блаженный розовый туман в голове, в этот раз Лэнс умудрился расстегнуть джинсы, и только чужие губы на его губах помешали застонать на весь Замок, когда Лотор сжал его член в своей когтистой руке.

Лэнс сам нащупал член Лотора, большой и твёрдый, почти каменный, и начал дрочить ему. Лотор ахнул, запрокинул голову, зажмурившись. И вдруг оттолкнул Лэнса, развернул и прижал к стене животом. 

За спиной Лэнс слышал шорох одежды, почувствовал, как ему приспускают джинсы. И пусть он знал, что вот-вот произойдёт, это совсем не пугало. Наоборот, он был уверен, что сейчас с ним случится лучшее событие в его, Лэнса, беспросветной жизни. Когда член Лотора уперся между ягодиц, Лэнс закрыл глаза и расслабился, готовый к новому уровню блаженства.

— Лэнс! Лотор! 

Резкий голос вернул его в чувство. Кажется, он отрезвил и Лотора. Тот отступил, снова зашелестела одежда, а потом раздались торопливые удаляющиеся шаги. 

С другой стороны коридора шаги, наоборот, приближались, и Лэнс понял, что всё ещё стоит в позе наркоторговца, которого обыскивает полиция в аэропорту: спиной к коридору, руки упёрты в стену, штаны спущены до колен. 

Он едва успел застегнуть пряжку ремня, когда из-за поворота выскочил Кит. 

При виде Лэнса на его лице проступило облегчение, и он остановился, тяжело дыша.

— Я думал, ты решил побыть самоубийцей, — с кривой улыбкой сказал он. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что Лотор — наш союзник, и конфликтовать с ним нельзя? 

— Ты не представляешь, какие у нас любовь и согласие, — сквозь зубы отозвался Лэнс. В голове всё ещё комковалась розовая вата, думать было трудно, и он язвил Киту исключительно на автопилоте. 

Кит снова улыбнулся, на этот раз немного смущённо.

— Ладно, извини меня, пожалуйста. Вы оба такие странные в последнее время, я подумал, что надо ждать беды. Просто, ну, будь полюбезнее, ладно? Иногда уступить в чем-то совсем не стыдно.

— Ты бы знал, каким я могу быть уступчивым, — с нехорошей ухмылкой ответил Лэнс, наступая. В глазах Кита появилась лёгкая растерянность.

— О’кей, я понял, понял. Ещё раз извини, — сказал он, подняв руки. — Только ты это, одежду поправь, а то перед гостем неудобно. Всё-всё, ухожу!

Когда его торопливые шаги стихли, Лэнс вытащил из-под пояса майку и толстовку, которые умудрился заправить в джинсы, и задумчиво посмотрел в сторону каюты Лотора. 

Можно было пойти в свою, улечься в постель, завернувшись в одеяло, жалеть себя и надеяться, что Лотор, этот маньяк остроухий, нападёт на кого-то другого. А можно прямо здесь и сейчас пойти и потребовать извинений под угрозой обнародовать нездоровые замашки наследника престола перед всей галактикой. 

О том, какого хрена он сам творил, Лэнс старался не думать. В конце концов, у него давно не было секса, вот и рвёт крышу. 

То, что сделал Лэнс потом, он по праву стал считать самым смелым и самым глупым поступком в своей жизни. Конечно, можно было позвать ребят. Да что там, он мог всё рассказать Киту, и вместе они бы выбили из Лотора извинения, а потом и его самого из Замка, где он считался дорогим гостем и ценным союзником. 

Но что-то было странное во всём этом. Лотор в самом деле выглядел нездоровым, и когда у него включался модус маньяка-насильника, то переставал походить не только на себя прежнего, но и на разумное существо вообще. Он не помнил, кого обнимал на складе. И сейчас он сам просил Лэнса уйти, прежде чем кинулся на него. Кто из маньяков так делает? Тот Лотор, которого Лэнс знал — знал раньше, конечно, — скорее сказал бы что-то типа: «Идём ко мне, Лэнс, я раскрою тебе секрет моих густых длинных ресниц», — или что-то в этом духе, чтобы хитростью увлечь к себе. А сейчас он будто пытался предупредить о чем-то, чему рад был помешать, но не мог. И если бы не Кит… Лэнс содрогнулся, вспомнив, чем чуть не закончилось их второе рандеву.

Возможно, Лотор попытается довести дело до конца, но Лэнс не какое-нибудь животное, и сейчас с ним этот номер не пройдёт! 

С таким настроем он пошёл к каюте Лотора, стараясь не думать о последствиях. Потому что иначе давно уже бежал бы прочь в спасительные объятия одеяла. 

Он сходу принялся колотить в дверь кулаком и носками ботинок.

— Что надо? — недружелюбно спросил Лотор с той стороны.

«Ах вот как мы заговорили?»

— Что ты творишь? — заорал Лэнс. — Вот это мне надо! Не скажешь ты, спрошу у Аллуры, она мно-о-ого должна знать про галра.

— Я же просил уйти, — голос Лотора был уже не злобный, а усталый. 

— Нет, не уйду, пока не объяснишь, что это всё нахрен такое?! — выкрикнул Лэнс, давая петуха на последнем слове и чувствуя себя жалким как никогда. Ну и пусть, терять уже нечего. 

И его отчаянье, похоже, было таким очевидным, что спустя некоторое время дверь отодвинулась в сторону прямо перед его занесённым для удара кулаком. 

В просвете блеснул жёлтым глаз, и принц Лотор сквозь зубы произнёс:

— Заходи.

Таким тоном, что Лэнсу захотелось тут же развернуться и бежать прочь. Но именно в подобные моменты — Лэнс знал это по своему уже немалому боевому опыту — и надо атаковать. 

И он решительно прошёл в полутьму комнаты. Обернулся, скрестив на груди руки и стараясь выглядеть уверенным и агрессивным одновременно.

Лотор стоял, облокотившись о стену и также скрестив руки. Лэнс, мысленно выругавшись, сменил позу и не нашёл ничего лучше, чем упереться руками в бока, как Супермен.

— Я слушаю, — бросил он.

Лотор облизнул губы, и пусть это выглядело как бессознательный жест, Лэнс напрягся пуще прежнего. Однако Лотор лишь сказал:

— Я всё тебе рассказываю — и ты сваливаешь. И никто не узнает о произошедшем.

Лэнс хихикнул: словечко «сваливаешь» из уст пафосного принца звучало непривычно. Но пафосный принц вообще был полон сюрпризов, как Лэнс уже выяснил.

Лотор нахмурился. Лэнс сообразил, что его ржание можно было понять совсем иначе, и поспешил сказать:

— Да-да, конечно. Сразу же сваливаю. Но ты, — он прочистил горло, — объясни уж всё. Пожалуйста.

Лотор, по-прежнему хмурясь, двинулся к нему. Но прошёл мимо напрягшегося Лэнса и сел на постели. Переплёл пальцы и, опустив на них голову, посидел так какое-то время.

— Ты слышал когда-нибудь, — вдруг спросил он, резко подняв лицо к Лэнсу и заставив его снова вздрогнуть, — что галра — избранная раса, которой мирозданием предназначено править остальными?

Лэнс заморгал.

— Ну-у-у… Кажется, да… Или нет? Не помню, честно говоря, а что?

— Это правда, — просто ответил Лотор. Помолчал, милостиво давая Лэнсу несколько секунд, чтобы переварить эту информацию. — По крайней мере, некоторые наши биологические особенности указывают на это. Мы крупнее и сильнее большинства рас, мы опережаем их в технологическом и умственном развитии…

— Это что за нацизм в галактическом масштабе? — возмутился Лэнс, но Лотор, не позволяя себя прервать, продолжил:

— Такими аргументами оперируют наши идеологи. Я согласен, многие пункты здесь спорны, но есть одна вещь… — он неожиданно замялся, и Лэнс был готов поклясться, что ослепительный принц Лотор смущён. Но тот почти сразу справился с собой и закончил ровно: — У галра во время возбуждения вырабатывается специальный феромон, который делает их сексуально привлекательными для других рас. Очень привлекательными. Для успешной ассимиляции с завоёванными народами, — сухо закончил он и снова замолчал. 

До Лэнса не сразу дошёл смысл сказанного, и дело было не в умных терминах. А когда он полностью осознал смысл объяснения Лотора, то посмотрел на него с отвращением и невольно отшатнулся.

— Какая… какая мерзость! Да вы… Да вас надо всех!..

Лотор дёрнул уголком рта.

— Не возмущайся так громко, мы же договорились сохранить всё в тайне, или ты передумал?

Лэнс яростно замотал головой:

— И не надейся! Да я тебя теперь наедине с Аллурой никогда не оставлю. Я всегда буду следить за тобой, ясно? — он указал двумя растопыренными пальцами сначала на свои глаза, потом ткнул ими в Лотора.

Лотор тяжело вздохнул.

— Заткнись, — коротко и повелительно бросил он, и Лэнс в само деле заткнулся от неожиданности и обиды. — Мы, галра, считаем эту нашу особенность атавизмом, тем более сейчас в Империи очень модной считается идея чистоты крови. А значит — галра должны делать детей только с галра и в идеале спать тоже только с галра. Выработку феромона-афродизиака можно блокировать химически или при рождении сделать ребёнку небольшую несложную операцию и обезвредить железу, которая его вырабатывает. Мы предпочитаем обходиться грубой силой, но не массовыми изнасилованиями. Война и смертоубийство ведь лучше любви, правда? — он снова дёрнул уголком рта, будто хотел улыбнуться — и не мог. 

Лэнс ещё немного подумал. История Лотора становилась всё более странной и противоречащей тому, что между ними было.

— У меня два вопроса, — медленно сказал он и поднял перед собой ладонь. Загнул палец: — Первый — а чего же тебе не вырезали тогда эту железу во младенчестве? И второй, — он загнул второй и посмотрел на Лотора, кипя от ярости: — Я-то тебе зачем был нужен? Пробный камень? Хотел узнать, действует ли на людей, да? Ну так это потому, что у меня давно никого не было, ясно?

— Первое — я никому не был нужен, чтобы со мной возиться, — ровно ответил Лотор. — Да и друидам я позволю к себе коснуться только через мой труп. Второе… Ты просто оказался поблизости, когда у меня случился приступ. Видишь ли, дело не только в возбуждении. Ты можешь противостоять влечению к галра, если ты предупреждён и знаешь, что с тобой происходит.

— Спасибо, что объяснил после второго раза, — поблагодарил Лэнс.

— Но бывают периоды, у вас они называются, ммм… у нас их называют «приливы», это такое время, когда наши тела идеально готовы к спариванию и созданию потомства.

— У нас это называется «течка», — мстительно сказал Лэнс.

Лотор рассеянно кивнул.

— Пусть течка. И в такой период к галра лучше не подходить, потому что этот феромон, будь он неладен, у нас везде — он выступает на коже, он в слюне, в крови, в дыхании. Будь ты хоть сто раз в курсе, обладай ты самой сильной волей во вселенной — всё равно не смог бы с этим справиться. А самое неприятное, что и у галра в это время мысли только о совокуплении. И мне сложно с этим бороться.

— Что-то слабо верится, — фыркнул Лэнс.

Лотор жестом подозвал его к себе.

— Я могу доказать, если ты не боишься, конечно. 

Это был самый дурацкий приём, который можно себе представить, но Лэнс повёлся на него. Пусть Лотор не думает, что полапал его — и Лэнс теперь от него шарахается, умирая от страха.

— Валяй, — сказал он, подходя к Лотору на расстояние вытянутой руки. И не успел сказать и сделать больше ничего, потому что Лотор, ухватив за отвороты куртки, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. 

И пусть поцелуй был куда более мягкий, чем первый, но Лэнс снова постыдно потерял голову. Где и с кем этот сукин сын научился так здорово целоваться? Он же воевал и наводил тиранию на разных планетах. А между делом, значит, бродил по этим планетам и… Неважно, главное, чтобы это продолжалось и продолжалось.

Когда Лотор разорвал поцелуй, Лэнс даже потянулся за ним, желая снова испытать это волшебное чувство.

— Вот об этом я и говорил, — спокойно сказал Лотор, вытирая губы. Этот простой жест и отстранённый тон отрезвили Лэнса. Он отпрянул и сам яростно принялся тереть рот. Он же не собирался поддаваться, как так?

Однако Лотор смотрел на него не насмешливо, а сочувственно.

— Я же говорил, у людей и других рас нет шансов против галра. А тем более когда воздействие идёт через слизистую. Извини, но ты просил доказательств.

Лэнс сдержанно кивнул. Это и правда было похоже на наркотик, и значит, в случившемся вина только самого Лотора. Хотя выходит, что он тоже не виноват.

— И что же делают твои дамочки, когда у тебя случаются эти приступы? — спросил Лэнс.

Теперь он чувствовал себя немного лучше. Значит, это всё феромон виноват, и Лэнс вовсе не жалкое озабоченное животное. И теперь понятно, почему Лотор так старался его облизать — чтобы как больше афродизиака попало на Лэнса, и тот совсем потерял голову.

— Дают мне мои специальные таблетки, — отрезал Лотор. — Но вышло так, что я немного поругался с Империей, и мне пришлось бежать.

— И неоткуда взять таблетки? — догадался Лэнс. — И у тебя случился «прилив» прямо здесь и сейчас? Ну ты даёшь!

— Как будто от меня это зависит! — неожиданно вспылил обычно хладнокровный Лотор. Добавил чуть спокойнее: — Неужели ты думаешь, что я стал бы насиловать паладина именно тогда, когда мне как никогда надо доказать вам свои добрые намерения? 

Лэнс усмехнулся:

— А я-то думал, ты поставил на кон всё, потому что покорён моей красотой. Да уж, херово.

Теперь, когда ситуация прояснилась полностью, Лэнсу в самом деле стало жаль незадачливого принца. Это же надо, оказаться на грани провала только из-за того, что не можешь удержать член в штанах. В буквальном смысле.

— Херово, — повторил он, чувствуя злорадство и даже какую-то снисходительность в отношении Лотора. И это ещё Лэнса упрекали, что бегает за каждой юбкой в Галактике!

— И что делать теперь будешь?  
— Ждать, пока пройдёт, — кратко ответил Лотор. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что от Аллуры мне надо сейчас держаться как можно дальше. Она может решить, что я специально воспользовался своими возможностями, и не простит меня.

«Зато это будет лучший секс в её жизни», — невольно подумал Лэнс. В памяти всплыли поцелуи Лотора, его губы и пальцы на коже и острое, невозможное удовольствие от каждого прикосновения. 

В штанах сразу стало тесно, и Лэнс попытался как можно естественнее положить руку себе на пах, прикрывая стояк.

Естественно не получилось: Лотор в удивлении воззрился на него.

— Опять эти твои галровские штучки, — проворчал Лэнс, стараясь принять возмущённый вид.

Лотор развёл руками.  
— Я выгляжу возбуждённым? Полагаю, наш с тобой разговор закончен, и ты теперь выполнишь свою часть сделки? Извини, но у меня, кажется, снова начинается…

Лэнс буркнул, уже не пытаясь прикрыться:

— Я своё слово держу. Не волнуйся, я нем как могила. А ты постарайся больше ни на кого не нападать. Жаль, конечно, что нет тут твоих помощниц. Но и я могу помочь, — снисходительно предложил он. — Если что — обращайся. Не в этом плане! — истерично добавил он в ответ на ошалелый взгляд Лотора. — Я имею в виду, если надо не пускать кого-то к тебе, то я легко…

Лотор в ответ на его слова обхватил себя руками: он мелко подрагивал; дыхание стало частым.

Лэнс поспешил ретироваться, потому что в третий раз это могло стать совсем неловким для них обоих.

 

***

На ужин Ханк превзошёл сам себя и сделал какую-то невероятно вкусную запеканку из… кажется, мяса и овощей. Из объяснений Корана удалось выяснить, что на Алтее существовали странные существа, полурастения-полуживотные, и их замороженную плоть Ханк нашёл в морозилке Замка. Лучше было не знать, как эти существа выглядели живыми.

Но рагу было божественным, и Широ сказал:

— Надо бы угостить и Лотора. Ему по-прежнему плохо?

— Это уже становится подозрительным, — недовольно сказала Пидж. — Если ему так плохо, почему он не воспользуется нашей лечебной капсулой?

— Слишком гордый? — хмыкнул Кит. — Согласен, это странно.

— Да что вы пристали к человеку? — взвился Лэнс и был награждён удивлёнными взглядами шести пар глаз.

— Кажется, у нас тут эпидемия, вот и Лэнс заболел, — сказала Пидж. — Ты же его терпеть не мог, а сейчас защищаешь?

— И сейчас не могу! — запальчиво ответил Лэнс. — Но я стараюсь быть непредвзятым, вот. Может, он в самом деле слишком гордый, или для них пользоваться чужими капсулами то же, что чужой зубной щёткой.

Кит закатил глаза, Пидж прыснула, Аллура захлопала глазами, а Широ, примирительно подняв руки, сказал:

— Хватит-хватит. Вряд ли принц Лотор может сделать что-то плохое, сидя в своей комнате взаперти. Думаю, стоит отнести ему еду.

— Я отнесу, — ответила Аллура, поднимаясь, но Лэнс вскочил из-за стола с криком:

— Я сам! 

На этот раз Пидж и Кит были слишком удивлены, чтобы съязвить, а Ханк так обрадовался, что наложил гору еды на поднос и потом ещё пару раз догонял Лэнса в коридоре, подкладывая что-нибудь вкусное.

Перед каютой Лэнс замялся: а если Лотор кинется на него? И вся еда на пол, и вообще не очень-то хочется… 

В паху потяжелело от воспоминаний, и он сам себе признался: хочется. Может, дело в почти годовом воздержании, а может, треклятый принц в самом деле был… симпатичным, как ни крути. И эти его волосы. 

— Уходи, — раздался из-за двери непривычно ломкий голос.

— А то что? — буркнул Лэнс, пробуя дверь одной рукой, а другой прижимая к груди поднос.

Дверь оказалась незакрытой — видимо, Лотор порывался выйти, но его скрутило, и он заполз назад, даже не потрудившись запереться.   
Он сидел в самом углу комнаты, совсем голый, как в тот, первый раз, обхватив себя руками; спутанные волосы закрывали лицо. Вокруг валялись обрывки одежды. Лэнс вспомнил, что после первого нападения Лотора, когда он ходил видел на складе какие-то тряпки. Надо же, умный какой, таблетки не взял, а костюмов себе набрал на всякий случай.

Даже если у Лэнса оставались какие-то сомнения относительно рассказа Лотора об особенностях галра в брачный период, то сейчас они ушли. Лотору в самом деле было хреново, и для спектакля на публику его слишком корёжило.

Опасливо глядя на него, Лэнс поставил поднос с едой на постель и попятился к двери. Уже оттуда он сказал:

— Я ужин принёс, ты это, ешь. А то на тебя смотреть страшно. 

Лотор отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Зря, потому что если я не верну эту посуду пустой, к тебе сюда набьётся вся команда Вольтрона. Повезло, что я добрый, незлопамятный и пришёл один. 

Лотор даже в своём состоянии ухитрился издать смешок.

— Благодарю, — выдавил он. — А теперь уйди — ради своего же благополучия.

— После того, как поешь. И может, тебе помочь?

Светящиеся глаза Лотора округлились:

— Ты понимаешь, что предлагаешь мне, паладин?

Видимо, это всё феромоны были виноваты, потому что Лэнс пожал плечами и сказал:

— Ну, по мелочи, типа, всякое руками…

— Мы можем увлечься, — выдавил из себя Лотор. Чувствовалось, как сложно ему в таком состоянии говорить членораздельно, но он закончил: — Галра в это время могут спариваться несколько дней подряд.

Лэнс попятился. Феромоны феромонами, но инстинкт самосохранения у него всё ещё работал как надо.

— Спасибо за заботу, — обессиленно сказал Лотор. — А теперь уходи! 

Кажется, он был на грани. Смотреть на него, такого ослепительного и гордого обычно, — и такого жалкого и несчастного сейчас, — было больно.

— Я всё равно придумаю, как тебе помочь! — крикнул Лэнс, пулей вылетая из его каюты.

***  
Когда Лэнс прямо спросил Коливана, заглянувшего к ним в Замок по сопротивленческим делам, о брачном периоде галра, тот — огромный ушастый воин — страшно смутился. Но путём настойчивых расспросов Лэнсу удалось выяснить, что у Клинков, галра и полукровок, есть таблетки для подавления выработки феромонов и повышенного либидо. И Коливан не будет показывать их Лэнсу и не даст парочку, как бы тому ни припекло. И не обменяет ни на раритетную игровую приставку, ни даже на пару стаканов молочного шейка. Вряд ли эта штука поможет Лэнсу справиться с буйством гормонов, а вот сделать лиловым или отрастить пушистый хвост — вполне, поэтому лучше и не пробовать. 

Но вместе с Коливаном в Замок прибыли двое помощников — Котус и Корус. И Лэнсу, используя все свои обаяние и хитрость, удалось выторговать у Котуса, который как раз был в середине брачного сезона и держался молодцом, целую таблетку. Взамен Лэнсу пришлось пожертвовать коллекцией бальзамов для волос со всех концов вселенной, потому что Котус очень заботился о красоте своей шерсти. 

Расставаться с коллекцией было тяжко, но Лэнс вспомнил Лотора, забившегося в угол, его дрожащие руки и искусанные губы — и сунул пакет с бальзамами прямо в загребущие галрианские руки.

Взамен он получил крошечную фиолетовую (кто бы сомневался) капсулу. Когда Лэнс разжал ладонь перед лицом Лотора, то на мгновение испугался: а вдруг Котус обманул и все жертвы были напрасны? 

Но запавшие глаза Лотора при виде таблетки вспыхнули радостью. И спустя всего пару варгов он уже вышел к паладинам, исхудавший и какой-то вылинявший, но спокойный и уверенный, как и всегда.

— Мне намного лучше, принцесса, — ответил он с улыбкой на вопрос Аллуры о самочувствии, и коснулся её плеча в знак признательности.

Лэнс помрачнел. Конечно, он, как герой, сделал благородное дело бескорыстно. И Лотор дал понять, что всё случившееся между ними — просто недоразумение, потому что Лэнс всего лишь оказался рядом в его брачный период. Подвернулся под руку. И вообще Лотор всегда был мудаком, чего же удивляться и разочаровываться? И всё же было обидно. Особенно после того, как диснеевский принц убавил в крутости, но прибавил в человечности и начал нравиться Лэнсу. 

Даже больше, чем обычно.

 

***

— Император желает видеть вас лично, — сообщил галра, одетый в мундир охранника.

Лэнс даже не сразу понял, что обращается тот к нему — и под императором подразумевает Лотора. Паладины обменялись ошарашенными взглядами.

— Не думал, что у вас настолько улучшились отношения, — сказал Кит.

«Если бы ты знал о наших отношениях, скотина», — угрюмо подумал Лэнс. 

Ну что ему теперь может сказать принц-мудак? Попросит под страхом смерти хранить их маленький пикантный секрет? Или велит упрятать Лэнса куда подальше, чтобы никто никогда не знал о тёмном пятне на репутации сияющего Лотора?

Лотор, однако, и тут умудрился удивить.

— Я рад видеть тебя, паладин, — сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой. Типично лоторовской, хитрой и обаятельной. — Видишь, я император. И всё благодаря тебе.

— Мне? — Лэнсу захотелось хорошенько прочистить уши. — Т-ты ошибаешься. Ну, то есть я молодец, но мы все тут…

Лотор прижал палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать. Лэнс заморгал и замер. У Лотора что, конфетно-букетный галра-период?

— Если бы ты рассказал мою тайну, как я обошёлся с тобой — паладины отвернулись бы от меня. Если бы ты не простил, не простили бы они. И я сам бы не простил себя за то, что подверг вас опасности и лишился вашего уважения. Да и твоё лекарство помогло мне продержаться ещё пару варг. Без вас, моих союзников, я бы не смог отвоевать империю.

— А, это, — Лэнс с облегчением рассмеялся и небрежно махнул рукой. — Ну, это типа кодекс чести паладина и всё такое. Да и ты мне доверился. Кто бы я был, если бы болтал о чужих тайнах направо и налево.

Лотор кивнул, заправил за ухо серебристую прядь, покусал нижнюю губу. Это явно было не всё, что он собирался сказать.

— И мне жаль, что наше более близкое знакомство состоялось при очень печальных обстоятельствах. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль или как-то унизить, — вполголоса пояснил он. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь. 

Лэнс пожал плечами с невозмутимым и крутым, как он надеялся, видом. Он-то понимал, да и небольшое приключение помогло ему справиться с вынужденным воздержанием. В какой-то степени он даже жалел… Ладно, он в полной мере жалел, что дальше это так и не зашло. Чтобы без взбесившихся гормонов, и с полным осознанием и согласием. На трезвую голову и по любви.

Словно в ответ на его мысли Лотор продолжил:

— Скажи мне, Лэнс, ты… Тебе не больно вспоминать об этом? Ты, наверное, считаешь, что я способен только на грубость и совсем не думаю об удовольствии партнёра.

Лэнс поперхнулся, настолько неожиданным был переход от пафосных слов о героизме к очень личной и скользкой теме.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил он честно, прокашлявшись. И покривив душой, потому что в те два раза, что Лотор его лапал, нежным он тоже был. Пусть даже это был обусловленный природой инстинкт сделать жертву галра более покладистой.

Лотор покусал губу. И осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, положил Лэнсу на плечо руку. 

— Лэнс, ты готов дать мне шанс доказать, что я говорю правду? 

Вот теперь Лэнс не был уверен, на что именно среагировало его тело — на симпатичного инопланетянина или его феромоны. Мозг в этом точно не участвовал. Мозг вообще отключился, потому что Лэнс выдал только очень осмысленное:

— Чего?

— Кажется, у вас на Земле говорят: «Давай встречаться», — терпеливо объяснил Лотор. — Это подразумевает под собой совместное времяпрепровождение, спаривание, иногда даже…

— Стой, погоди! — перебил Лэнс, стряхивая с себя руку Лотора. Приятно было чувствовать, что он мог уже справиться с секс-феромонами галра. — Я имею в виду — зачем я тебе? Какое удовольствие встречаться со мной, если ты император и можешь себе хоть гарем завести из всех красоток галактики?

«Я же Лэнси Лэнс, далеко не самое сильное звено Вольтрона, что общего может быть у императора галра со мной?»

Лотор лишь приподнял светлые, будто выбеленные брови.

— Ты всерьёз задаёшь мне этот вопрос? Ты, лучший снайпер вашей команды? Паладин Вольтрона? Храбрый воин и спаситель Вселенной? Красивый юноша в расцвете сил? Или ты думаешь, что способен понравиться мне, только лишь когда я одурманен? Что при ясном уме я не могу разглядеть твои достоинства?

По мере того, как тот перечислял характеристики, Лэнс чувствовал, как плечи расправляются сами собой, живот втягивается, а грудь устремляется вперёд.

— А кроме того, — негромко добавил Лотор, — ты благороден. Ты мог бы уничтожить меня, если бы открыл правду. Но ты спас меня и ничего не попросил взамен. Не избавился подлым способом от неприятного тебе человека и соперника. Помог мне, и я даже не знаю, какой ценой. И это в моих глазах стоит многого.

Лэнс махнул рукой.

— Слушай, не то что ты мне не нравишься. Ты весь такой крутой и симпатичный даже без своих феромонов. А соперник… — он ухмыльнулся. — Аллура принцесса и красивая, конечно, и сильная, и нежная… Но я не уверен, — добавил он, изучая носки ботинок, — что я её люблю на самом деле. Сначала это всё было романтикой: инопланетная девушка в беде, тысячелетние империи, свет далёких звёзд… Но с тех пор я много чего повидал. И много кого. 

Он поднял глаза на Лотора, который слушал его молча и серьёзно.

— А ты? У тебя ведь есть планы по объединению двух рас, династический брак и вот это всё…

Лотор улыбнулся так, что у Лэнса пропало желание задавать более подробные вопросы. Знать на них ответы ему тоже не хотелось. Лотор был и оставался скользкой гадиной, которая, если захочет, наверняка устроит всё так, как нужно ему, и при этом все останутся довольны. 

— Так что? Готов ли ты переиграть прошлое, Лэнс, и заново познакомиться со мной? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он протянул руку:

— Здравствуй, паладин Вольтрона, я император галра Лотор. И я нахожу тебя весьма привлекательным. Давай встречаться?


End file.
